The SHS Series: Mother's Day 2013
by Legolas Nordark
Summary: SHS IS BACK! not really much to warn about. Just come on in, and enjoy a fic that will make you question my sanity! one of the best crack fics EVER!


So sorry this is so late! Life got in the way, but at least it's up now!

FINALLY A STORY THAT DOSN'T HAVE SONIC AND SHADOW AS THE MAIN CHARICETERS! YES!

but...there's still yaoi...

Disclamer: I own nothing that might come up in copyright, and was not high when I wrote this.

X-X-X-X-X-X

_Today's the day_ Vector thought as he walked down the street. The green crocodile had seen better day, seeming to have aged a few years since Generations, no thanks to the Sonic Fan Community and their 'Computer Room' jokes. Every day though he managed to get by, alwase looking forward to visiting Cream or just distracting himself with work. But today was the one day of the year that he alwase looked forward to: Mothers Day.

It isn't that Vector had a mother of his own, she had been murdered in front of him when he was young by a groupe of Human Exterminators known as The Pureifiers. She had been housing a human that they were hunting and had killed him along with her. Vecotor was lucky and was at a friend's house. When he heard of his mother's fate he took it upon himself to go and find the murderer. He did just that and found he actually liked the feel of being a detective. With a lot of convincing, He and his friend Espio began their own unoffical detective agency: The Chaotix.

Backstory aside, this day ment a lot to Vector becuase it was the one day where he really made an attempt to impress Vanella the Rabbet. He had tried sever years in the past, but all of them had been Big flops (Pun intended). Last year he tried to set up an entire concert with The Underground at which he would perform a love song he worte for her, but we all know how bad his singing is. He actually almost caused her to go deaf, but what else can we expect from him. If you've played Sonic Heros, you all know how bad is taste in music is.

_ANYWAY, _This year, Vector was gonna do something simple. He was gonna hold a BBQ party. (this is gonna be fun to screw with.) Suddenly, Vector stopped walking and yelled "Don't you dare screw this up! This is finally the year that Vanella will fall in love with me and make me her husband!" Vector, Vector...You should know by now that the whole reason I do SHS is to screw with the Sonic cast. Vector just grumbled and continued down the road to Vanella's place.

X-X-(TIME JUMP! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!)-X-X

"Alright! Thanks for the extra help Migthy!" Vector thanked the red armadillo as he finished turning the steaks on the grill for the final time. The red armadillo gave a smile as a response before turning back to the grill. Little to Vector's knolage (not that that crock even thinks to begin with when Vanella or money are in the picture) Mighty's smile was now a flat out evil smirk. _This'll teach that idiot for fireing me from the Chaotix. _Mighty thought as he caked the steaks with his homemade sauce: Flameball Al La Mighty. _If he thinks he can just use the excuss "four's a croud" to cover SEGA's budget cuts, then he's got another thing commin'! This meat will end all hopes of a relationship with Vanella!_

As Mighty was setting up his disaster, Espio was setting a trap of his own. Vector had asked Espio to set the table. Espio agreed without a word, but little to Vector's knowlage, Espio had grown to loath the crock. Vector never thought before accepting a job. He alwase took it, as long as it had good pay. Espio knew it was a bad idea to take the job that Egghead had set up for them, and that was the olny job they had gotten in months. If it wern't for Espio's private reserve, The Chaotix Detective Agency wouldv'e gone under a long time ago. At this point Espio had invested so much that he practicly _owned_ the place ten times over, and yet Vector still called the shots and made stupid disisons. Now was finally the time to enact his revenge.

Suddenly, Charmy came flying out of nowwhere and warned his boss that everyone was comming. Vector took this as his que and turned to Mighty with a sadistic craze in his eyes (the same one he has from the videos Shadow759 dose, olny with 9000 gallons of testosterone added. This is gonna be good.) "Alright Mighty," he said, pulling an entire tank, compleat with mini-gun, 10 nukes, about every gun Shadow owns, and and cup holders (fancy!) out of the same place evey Sonic charicter stores stuff: their butt, "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" all he got from Mighty was one expression:

0-0

...then he ran for his life...whail Vector fired everything at him.

Once that had all happened, Vanella, Cream, Knuckles, Tails, Blaze, Silver, Shadow, Omega, Rouge, and Amy all came up to the table. I'm not forgeting anyone like the main charicter of the series, am I? No? Ok then. Vector turned around, and adressed eveyone. "Alright, thanks so much for comming, but this is a private barbique for me and Vanella, so scram!"

"Awww," whined Amy, "But I made pie..."

this got Vector's attention. "Pie?! GIMME THAT!" he swiped the pie of of Amy's...well, wherever Amy was carrying the pie she brought, and then everyone but Vanella left. How did Vector acomplish this? the same way he got rid of Mighty of coruse!

Vanella just shook her head. "Vector, Vector, Just what have I told you about being a sadistic madman?" the rabbit scolded.

"That it turns you on and you love it!" the green one replyed with overconfidece and a thumbs up. This just caused Vanell to give herself a facepalm. "Anyway, I made us some super delicous steaks!" Vector said to his crush as she sat down, "How many ya gonna want?"

Vanella just smiled, and replyed "Oh thank you for the offer, but I'm a vegitarian." Vector just shrugged, and offered her a veggie burger, which she gladly accepted. The two sat down with their food, and Vector devowered one of his 5 steaks in one bight. _Wow _he thought as he chewed the meat, _This is better than the normal beef I use, I wonder what kind of meat this is? _He reached over to the pack that the meat came in, and nearly fanted when he found that that was a rabbit chop he was eating. Vector didn't have time to worry about that though, since his jaws immeadiatly became a flamethrower. He had no time to control it, and thus it hit Vanella straight in the head. Vector was in such shock that he waited a half hour before calling the ambulance, all the time with Vanella's head flaming like a fireball.

X-X-(ISN'T THE BEST STORY EVER?!)-X-X

"So how's she gonna be doc?" Vector asked nervoulsy as the person who just treated Vanella's 10th digree burns walked out of the room.

"Oh, I'm not the doctor," the man replyed, "I was just visiting my boyfriend. He's in the room across the hall. But I did stay at a Holiday Inn last night." Vector just shrugged as the man left, and then went into the room. There, in the bed sitting up, was Vanella, with so many bandages she was one great mummy (pun intended. Arn't I punny?).

"Sorry about that," Vector said, blushing, "I geuss I added hot sauce instead of BBQ sauce. but uh..." Vector started to get down on one knee "Vanella the Rabbit, will you marr..."

At that molment, Espio ran into the room. "Boss, we have a new job paying $2!" Vector's eyes breefly turned into dollar signs, and then he ran out of the room, off to do an insane amout of work for the most pitiful amount I could come up with. Then Charmy drank a case of Rockstar energy drinks and caused me to hate him so much that I had Shadow kill him.

...The End.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Wow, that was just...

ANYWAY, Father's day and the anniversary fic are on their way. If I don't post them today, I intend for them to show up within a week.

HAPPY 22 SONIC!

(SHS will recognise Sonic's anniversary and birthday as 2 seprate holidays, due to the timing and story of Generations.)

R&R!


End file.
